The walking dead, plus 1
by Mrs. Castiel Angel
Summary: Maigan finds a family that cares. Rick helps Maigan become an adult when delt a difficult had.(plus you can put your name instead of Maigan's when reading story)
1. Chapter 1

I was lost and found by Rick, Daryl, and the rest of the group. My names Maigan and I have a split personality after the zombie apocalypse. I could tell from bad a good people without knowing fully myself that I was capable of doing so. I went days without seeing people and was dehydrated from constantly running from zombies. I popped out in a road where they were standing as others looked in the cars that were on the road. They were staring at me with knifes now in the air. I looked at all of them and saw a zombie approaching beside them and shot my knife flying by Ricks head into the zombies head. Then collapsed where I stood from exhaustion. When I came to they had me close by with them, not restrained. I got up and Rick handed me food and water.

"Are you all right?" he asked as everyone talked to each other quietly.

"Yes just surprised and confused…" I said looking at everyone in the room we were in. Looks like we are in a big house, probably a suburb home.

"That's good. You've must have been running for awhile before you came upon us?." As he said this he started looking me over, probably making sure I wasn't going to pull anything stupid off.

"I have and I don't do well in groups either, everyone dies and I do horrible things as well…" I trailed off remembering bits and pieces of what happened to people that tried to hurt me. At the end everyone was dead and I killed them all.

"what are those horrible things you've done?" he asked raising my face from looking at the floor to meet his eyes.

"I've killed people, bad people, and not naturally. I have a split personality and SHE kills them to save me.

***A month goes by***

Rick, Daryl, and I, also glen went out looking for food and supplies for everyone. We were searching in this house when some people snuck up behind me knocking me out. When I woke up Rick was in front of me pledging with the men to Let me go.

My evil came out, "everything's ok Rick" I spat. I looked around and seen four guys behinds me. They took my knife that was strapped to my leg, but didn't find the one in my boot.

"Maigan are you alright?!" Rick yelled from a distance hand on his gun getting read for anything.

"I will be in a second." I answered grabbing my knife turning around stabbing the guy holding me. Then as he was falling I grabbed his gun and shot 2 of them in the head then grabbed my knife again and walked up to the only guy left stabbing his face till there was nothing left. Then when I was out of danger I came back.

I stared at my hands scared. "AHHHHHHHHH" I FREAKED OUT TRYING TO SCRUB THE BLOOD OFF MY HANDS FRANTICALLY SCRUBBIN.

"I can't kill people, I can't kill people…" I kept saying and scrubbing.

"Maigan what's wrong? your alright! your fine!" he said frantically trying to get rid of the blood so I would stop. "shh, sshh" he said picking me up and taking me back to the group. He put me in the bathroom and had Daryl and michone help clean me off. Once I was clean I started settling done.

I cried my self to sleep in Ricks arms and woke up a better person again.

We made camp and got caught up in a different group. They came to take what they wanted. They had all the girls in one room picking from them. I pleaded in my head that they didn't choose me. When they chose me I told them that I was weak and couldn't do much so they shouldn't choose me. They took me out of the room and walked though another room with rick there.

I seen him and cried out his name. "Rick, Rick please don't let them take me please!" with tears in my eyes I seen him try to get to me and save me. There was danger in me and I talked it to only release when I was outside now. Rick helped me control my other half.

"Rick!" I yelled before They got me outside the door into a room just before outside. There was a table with silverware on it I grabbed some and killed them with each fork, spoon, knife I could grab I took down 3 when smart ass in front of me took a spoon and hit the guy in the head twice really hard and killed him. We looked at each other and bursted into laughter which'd drew more people towards us I ran to rick and he hugged me and gave me a knife.

Then we both had started getting the guns and amo off the dead bodies we went and shot everyone that came for us. I went in the house and saw all the blood on my hands. I put myself in the corner and started writing how many people I killed with the blood on my hands. The enemy came in and tried to take me and I grabbed my knife, grabbed him and stabbed him dead till he turned into a zombie then I hit the brain. I still sat there painting numbers in the blood that was now being produced from the guy.

Rick came in and saw and new what to do he picked me up and walked with me to the bath tub. Michone and Daryl got me water to wash with and cloths to change into. After the bath rick held me on the couch till I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mpov

I got stuck at Alexandria when my wrist started hurting. Rick told me I couldn't go out and help sasha, Daryl , and Glen look for supplies, but I still went out by the gate to go. Me and sasha started arguing with each other.

"I can go, I don't care what rick says. I need to be able to fight with an injury!" I yelled getting more angry with her then I already was because she treats me like shit.

"No! Rick gave me strict orders not to let you go!" she yelled getting in my face.

I stepped to her and Everyone was already watching us. Then Rick called out, "Hey what's going on?!" He asked running up before we got into a fist fight. "Maigan didn't I tell you to stay in bed and rest your wrist?" he asked giving mea very stern look.

"Yes, bu-t"

"ah no buts Maigan"

"I can do what I want rick!" I yelled at him. He gave me the most stern look ever and made me back up because how scary it was. I backed up into the wall with a flinch when I hit it. "I want to help" I told him in a whisper afraid of what would come next if I yelled again. Lately he's been telling me he was going to start spanking me like a child when I acted like one or did something life treating to myself or others so I didn't push.

"No!" he said in a low harsh voice.

"Fine!" I yelled and ran towards the house, I turned around when I knew I was far enough away from rick. "fuck you rick, fuck everyone!" I screamed at Rick then ran away Maggie showed up when rick did and I saw her cover her mouth in disapproving of my word choice. Rick ran after me as soon as those words left my mouth, but he wasn't trying to chase me all the way there.

"you know where to be I would be there if I was you!" he yelled after me.

Great now I'm really going to get an ass whopping when he's ready to do so. I waited a few hours at the house. I heard the door unlock and saw rick come in. I wasn't in the exact spot he wanted but I was in the living room looking out the side window. Then I noticed Glen, Dryal, Maggie, Michone, and Carl come in as well I was pretty nervous and I wasn't the only one…..Carl was too. Shit. I hurried and got on the couch where I was supposed to be. Rick raised an eyebrow like 'now your going where I said to be' I looked at the floor and didn't say anything yet. I watched as Carl joined me on the couch.

"ok now where going to have a discussion to make sure these two right here behave themselves. So now every time they don't do what they are told they are going to get punished with a spanking." Carl was shocked but I wasn't I already knew I was technically wild for awhile so I needed the guiding hand no matter what it cost. "so Maigan you showed everyone your ordeal outside when you were yelling so everyone but Daryl is going to give you a spanking."

"Yes, sir" is all I could mange to get out from the surprise of how much I really had coming.

"Carl the same goes for you but more discussion because everyone wasn't there" rick said angrily more then at me. "see Carl here when we were having problems with Megan went off and shot a whole bunch of his people and got some of our people killed in the process, so I think that's a good enough explanation for everyone on what he did?" he asked everyone in the room.

"yes!" everyone said at once.

"bu-" Carl tried to protest but rick raised his hand to silence him.

"Carl go to your room for now, Maigan's up first." He said then watched Carl leave and moved over to sit next to me and comfort my anxiety. "ssshhhh, its ok, everyone didn't like how you acted and we all decided that this was perfect punishment for your outburst this morning." He said rubbing my back, trying to keep me calm.

"ok, I understand. Can we get it over with though cuz I'm not ready for all these spankings and not being able to sit down but ill feel better after the spanking and I'm so sorry everyone for how I acted." I said in a pleading voice for forgiveness.

Rick only answered, "you'll be forgiven soon enough." Rick sat forward on the couch and pulled me over his knee. I had sweat paints with borderlands thongs on, I always wear them like that after the zombies came. He pulled down my sweats to find paper thin boxers. Then the swats came raining down on my ass. Quickly each swat was because of how long everyone ones going to take turn after turn.

For the first 30 swats I was barley moving it hurt but it was tolerable. Then after I started moving more trying to get free from rick. Before rick was done I was crying. Then Maggie was up I was balling my eyes out after her then Glen. Oh my god Glen whopped my ass so hard from what he saw, was the whole thing, "please Glen, swat, swat, please stop, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, ahhhhhhh, I'm sorry Glen, please" he stopped only to let Michone finish. I stopped moving knowing my fate and took the rest of my punishment repeating the whole time "I'm sorry!" screaming it as loud as I could. When she was done Rick picked me up and headed for my room.

"Ssssshhhh your forgiven. Lets put you to bed for the night ok?" he said nicely to me giving me a kiss on my head and forehead.

"Yes" I whimpered out as tears still fell down my face between big sobs slowly going down. He laid me down and rubbed my back till I fell asleep.


End file.
